VOIX
by F.Freyja
Summary: Apakah sebuah kesalahan jika kau bergantung pada suara seseorang yang kau cintai sampai kau membuang fakta yang ada dihadapanmu ? my first SasuNaru


**Naruto © ****Masashi Kishimoto**  


**VOIX**** © Ichimaru Akito  
**

**Warning** :

Shounen-ai, OOC, AU, typo, dialog yang sangat banyak, dan keanehan-keanehan lainnya.

**A/N** :

Sebelumnya jangan merasa aneh jika sebagian bersar fanfic ini berisi dialog. Itu memang sebuah kesengajaan. Memang fanfic ini terbentuk dari potongan-potongan dialog antara Naruto dan tokoh lainnya. Mungkin fanfic ini juga membingungkan, namun saya akan memberikan penjelasan di akhir cerita.

'mind'

"talk"

"_sasuke's voice"_

_- by phone-_

xxx

**VOIX**

xxx

"Hey, Naruto! Bagaimana kalau hari ini kau ikut kami ke tempat karaoke pulang sekolah nanti? Ayo kita bersenang-senang!"

"Ah, maaf, Sakura. Aku tidak bisa ikut, Hari ini Sasuke menungguku di rumah, hhehe." Sebuah tawa riang mengakhiri kata-kata pemuda perambut pirang terang yang dipanggil Naruto.

"Ah..be..begitu ya.." Gadis berambut merah muda yang dipanggil Sakura itu pun menunjukkan wajah terkejut yang disembunyikan, lalu ia tersenyum. Sebuah senyuman yang lebih pantas disebut senyuman pahit.

xxx

Naruto berjalan santai memasuki apartemen sederhananya. Ia membuka kunci pintu apatemen itu dengan riang. Pikirannya sudah melayang pada sosok yang telah menunggunya di dalam apartemennya.

"Sasuke..aku pulang!" Sebuah teriakkan riang yang tentunya terdengar ke seluruh penjuru apartemen berukuran kecil itu.

"_Hn. Dobe, kau berisik sekali." _

"Aku ini ceria, bukan berisik. Dasar Sasu-teme!" Naruto menggembungkan pipinya mendengar kata-kata yang selalu diucapkan Sasuke itu.

"_Heh, dasar dobe." _

Dan sebuah cengiran terlihat jelas di wajah Naruto.

xxx

"Naruto, kau langsung pulang?" Seorang pria berambut merah bata menepuk punggung Naruto yang jam kerja sambilannya telah selesai. Ia adalah Gaara, pemilik café tempat Naruto bekerja sambilan.

"Ah, Gaara. Tentu saja aku pulang setelah Sasuke menjemputku." Lagi-lagi sebuah tawa riang yang mengakhiri kata-katanya.

"Eh? Sasuke? Naruto..kau.." Gaara tampak terkejut, namun secepat kilat ia berusaha menyembunyikan keterkejutannya dengan kembali memasang wajah stoicnya.

"Iya. Dia sudah berjanji mau menjemputku..ah! Sasuke menelepon!" Naruto segera menjawab panggilan yang diterimanya itu. "Hoi, teme! Kau dimana? Kau bilang akan menjempuku hari ini." Naruto bicara dengan semangat, membuat Gaara yang berada di belakangnya memandang dengan sebuah pandangan..sedih..

_-Maaf, aku tidak bisa menjemputmu. Ada sesuatu yang harus kulakukan. Tidak apa-apa kan, Naruto?-_

"Apa? Umm..ya tidak apa-apa lah. Nanti malam ke rumahku ya, hehe." Raut kekecewaan itu kembali terganti dengan sebuah cengiran khas seorang Uzumaki Naruto.

_-Pasti. Sudah dulu ya. Aishiteru*, dobe.-_

"Ahaha, _aishiteru mo_*, teme." Dan pembicaraan telepon itu pun terputus. Naruto kembali menatap Gaara yang masih berdiri di belakangnya.

"Dia tidak jadi menjemputmu? Lagi?" Gaara mengerutkan keningnya. "Selalu seperti itu ya, Naruto."

"Ah, iya. Aku mengerti kok kalau dia sibuk dengan perusahaan yang dijalankannya bersama kakaknya. Sampai harus sekolah di rumah seperti itu. Baiklah, aku pulang dulu ya, Gaara."

"Ya, hati-hati di jalan." Gaara hanya bisa menatap sosok yang selalu mengenakan headset itu berlari menjauh dengan pandangan..sedih..

Entah apa yang selalu ia dengarkan dari headset yang tidak pernah lepas dari telinganya itu.

xxx

Naruto melangkah santai memasuki kelasnya. Ceringan riang tak lepas dari wajah manisnya. Tak lupa ia menyapa setiap orang yang ditemuinya pagi itu.

"Hei! Naru, coba lihat ini!" Seorang pria berambut coklat berantakan berlari menghampirinya dan menyerahkan foto seorang gadis berambut ungu dengan mata lavender. "Dia manis kan?"

"I..iya. Dia pacarmu ya, Kiba?" Ekspresi heran menghiasi wajah Naruto.

"Eh? Tentu saja bukan! Aku justru ingin menjodohkanmu dengan dia, siapa tahu kalian berdua cocok. Namanya Hinata."

"APA?! Hahahahaha, untuk apa kau menjodohkanku dengan dia? Aku kan sudah punya Sasuke!" Naruto tertawa. Membuat Kiba terpaku di hadapannya. "Hei, maaf. Jangan terkejut begitu dong. Dari dulu juga aku ini sudah punya Sasuke."

"Na..Naru..Tapi! Tapi Sasuke sekarang..dia.." Ucapan Kiba terhenti. Entah mengapa ia terlihat tidak sanggup meneruskan kata-katanya.

"Dia kenapa?" Naruto tersenyum kecil menunggu kelanjutan kata-kata sahabatnya itu. namun Kiba hanya menggeleng pelan, dan tertawa kecil. Sebuah tawa yang dipaksakan sebenarnya. "Sudahlah. Mau kau coba berapa kalipun hatiku ini tetap milik Sasuke teme itu!" Naruto kembali mengeluarkan cengiran khasnya. Membuat Kiba hanya mengeluarkan sebuah senyuman. Senyuman yang tampak seperti sebuah senyuman sedih..

xxx

"Aku pulang.." Suara Naruto menggema ketika ia memasuki apartemennya.

"_Hn. Kau lama, dobe."_

"Eh? Teme? Tumben kau ada disini?" Naruto memasang ekspresi heran sambil melepas sepatunya.

"_Memangnya tidak boleh?"_

"Bukan begitu. Kukira kau tidak datang hari ini." Setelah melepas sepatunya ia segera melangkah ke dapur yang menjadi satu dengan ruang tamunya. Ia mengambil sebotol air dan meminumnya.

"_Aku kan sangat mencintaimu, dobe. Aku merindukanmu."_ Kata-kata itu hampir membuat Naruto menyemburkan air yang sedang diminumnya.

"Gombal!"

"_Hn."_

"Ah, iya. Sasuke, besok aku ke rumahmu ya. Karena besok kau pulang malam, aku menunggumu di rumahmu saja ya." Naruto meletakkan botol air yang isinya telah kosong tersebut. Hening sesaat.

"_Hn. Terserah kau." _Dan cengiran khas Naruto pun terbentuk di wajahnya.

xxx

Bel pulang sekolah telah berbunyi. Sekolah telah usai hari ini. Menyisakan murid-murid yang ribut dengan obrolan-obrolan mereka. Naruto yang telah selesai merapikan buku-bukunya beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Ia ingin segera sampai di rumah Sasuke hari ini. Karena hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun Sasuke, dan sesuai dugaan Naruto, Sasuke tidak ingat kalau hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya yang ke tujuhbelas.

"Narutooooo! Bagaimana jika hari ini kita belajar bersama di rumah Sakura?" Seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang memanggil Naruto dengan riang dari mejanya. Di sampingnya ada Sakura, Kiba, dan seorang pria berambut hitam dengan mata besar yang bernama Lee. Mereka semua menatap ke arah Naruto.

"Ah, maaf Ino. Aku..A..Hari ini hari ulang tahun Sasuke. Aku tidak ikut, hhehe." Naruto tertawa dengan sedikit rasa bersalah.

"Sa..Sasuke." Ino tampak terkejut ketika mendengar jawaban Naruto. Hening sejenak.

"Ah..kalau begitu aku pergi du-"

BRUK!

Belum sempat Naruto menyelesaikan kata-katanya, sebuah tas menghantam wajahnya dengan keras.

"Sa..Sakura! Apa-apaan sih?!" Naruto berteriak marah. Ia mengerti ketika mengapa Sakura -dengan wajah hampir menangis- memukulnya dengan tas sekolahnya.

"Kau yang apa-apaan, Naruto! Sampai kapan kau mau sadar kau Sasuke..kalau Sasuke.." Sakura tidak sanggup menyelesaikan kata-katanya.

"Sasuke sudah tidak bersamamu lagi, Naruto." Lee yang menyelesaikan kata-kata itu. Ia menatap Naruto dengan tatapan sedih, lalu menghampiri Sakura yang sudah terisak, dan memeluknya.

"Ti..Tidak mungkin! Kalian salah! Sasuke tetap bersamaku. Kalian gila!" Naruto segera berlari meninggalkan teman-temannya yang terkejut menatapnya.

"Naruto!" Kiba berniat mengejar Naruto, namun tangannya ditahan oleh Ino.

"Aku tahu itu berat baginya..sangat berat.."

xxx

Naruto terus berlari menuju rumah Sasuke. Tidak diperdulikannya hujan deras yang tiba-tiba turun dan mengguyur tubuhnya. Ia benar-benar sangat marah dan kesal pada teman-temannya. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa teman-temannya bisa membuat kesimpulan seperti itu. Sasuke selama ini masih tetap bersamanya. Itu yang ia rasakan.

'Sasuke bersamaku, mereka hanya berbohong.'

'Kata-kata mereka tidak benar..'

'Tidak. Sasuke..Sasuke pasti selalu bersamaku.'

"_Aku akan selalu bersamamu, Naruto. Karena aku mencintaimu."_ Naruto merasa mendengar suara Sasuke saat ini. Ya, iya yakin Sasuke akan selalu bersamanya.

"Aku tahu kau akan selalu bersamaku, Sasuke." Bersamaan dengan kata-kata yang diucapkannya ia telah sampai di depan sebuah rumah megah yang memiliki papan nama 'Uchiha' yang terlihat di tembok pagar rumah tersebut. Senyum Naruto mengembang ketika ia akan memencet bel rumah kekasihnya itu. Namun tangannya terhenti di udara ketika menyadari sesuatu.

Sasuke tidak lagi tinggal di rumah itu. Setahun yang lalu, di tanggal dan bulan yang sama, Sasuke tidak lagi tinggal di rumah megah ini.

Naruto menepuk dahinya ketika menyadari kebodohannya. Ia tertawa kecil ketika menyadari emosi dan hujan bisa mengacaukan pikirannya. Bahkan sampai melupakan dimana kekasihnya tinggal saat ini.

"Bodohnya aku. Tentu saja saat ini Sasuke sudah tidak tinggal disini lagi." Dengan tawa kecil ia pun meninggalkan rumah megah itu. Ia akan pergi ke tempat Sasuke tinggal sekarang.

"Sasu-teme itu pasti akan menertawakanku nanti."

xxx

Setelah berjalan selama kurang lebih limabelas menit, Naruto sampai ke tempat dimana Sasuke tinggal sekarang. Hujan belum berhenti, namun Naruto tidak memperdulikannya. Yang penting ia telah sampai sekarang.

"SASU-TEME! Aku datang!" Sebuah cengiran lebar mengiringi teriakannya.

"_Hn. Naruto, kau mencintaiku?"_

"Kenapa lansung menanyakan hal itu?"

"_Kau mencintaiku?"_

"I..Iya! Tentu saja aku mencintaimu, Sasu-teme!"

"_Terima kasih, Naruto. Aku mencintaimu, aku akan selalu bersamamu."_

"Benarkah?"

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Sasuke?"

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Teme. Sasu-teme.."

Rekaman itu telah selesai diputar. Suara Sasuke sudah tidak terdengar lagi. Suara itu tidak lagi menjawab pertanyaan Naruto yang berdiri di hadapan sebuah makam, makam Sasuke.

"Sasu.. mereka bilang kau tak lagi bersamaku, mereka bohong. Kau tetap bersamaku kan?" Sebuah senyuman mengiringi Naruto yang terduduk di depan makam kekasihnya. Kekasihnya yang telah meninggal satu tahun yang lalu.

"Sasu..Tanjoubi omedetou*..kau pasti lupa hari ini hari ulang tahunmu.." Setetes air mata mengalir di pipi Naruto, bercampur dengan air hujan yang masih mengguyur tubuhnya.

"Sasu..Aku mencintaimu..Aku mencintaimu.." Air mata itu mengalir semakin deras. Ingatan Naruto kembali pada setahun yang lalu.

Hari ulang tahun Sasuke. Mereka telah berjanji untuk bertemu di sebuah taman tepat pukul 00.00, namun Sasuke tidak datang. Sasuke tidak datang, padahal hari sudah siang. Bahkan ketika hari beranjak sore, Sasuke tidak kunjung datang. Handphonenya tidak bisa dihubungi. Sampai akhirnya ia menerima sebuah telepon dari Sasuke. Sasuke menyuruh Naruto untuk pulang. Ia juga berkata ia mencintai Naruto, dan akan selalu bersama Naruto. Hanya itu yang dikatakannya.

Ketika sampai di rumah ia dikejutkan dengan kabar yang diterimanya dari Itachi, kakak Sasuke. Sasuke telah tiada.. Sasuke mengalami kecelakaan ketika ia akan menemui Naruto, dan ia meninggal pukul 00.00.

"Itu kata-kata terakhirmu ya, Sasuke.. Kau meneleponku, padahal kau sudah.. Tapi kau tetap bersamaku kan? Ya kan, Sasuke?" Naruto berkata lirih. Air mata belum berhenti mengalir dari kedua matanya.

Ia seakan tersentak oleh kenyataan dan kebenaran yang selama ini seakan tertutup kabut tebal. Ia tahu dirinya tidak bisa menerima kepergian Sasuke. Ia tahu ia masih menginginkan Sasuke di sisinya.

Sejak dulu ia selalu merekam apa yang Sasuke katakan. Kebiasaan yang terkadang membuat Sasuke jengkel. Namun kebiasaan itulah yang menolongnya.

Ia tahu ia akan hancur tanpa Sasuke. Ia tahu ia hanya akan menjadi manusia tak berjiwa tanpa Sasuke di sisinya. Ia tak akan mampu jika harus kehilangan Sasuke. Oleh karena itu ia selalu mendengarkan suara Sasuke, selalu berbicara dengan suara yang didengarnya melalui headset yang setia menempel di telinganya. Ia bahkan membuat sebuah panggilan telepon yang seakan-akan berasal dari Sasuke. Padahal ia tahu dengan jelas bahwa saat itu tidak ada panggilan masuk di handphonenya, ia hanya menyetel rekaman suara Sasuke.

Semua itu tidak nyata. Keberadaan Sasuke selama setahun ini bukanlah sesuatu yang nyata.

"Sasu..Sasu..Sasuke.."

"Sasuke..teme..aku..aku ingin kau selalu bersamaku..aku..tidak..mampu.."

"Aku selalu bersamamu, Naruto." Suara Sasuke. Naruto tersenyum, mengira itu adalah salah satu rekaman yang selalu didengarkannya. Dan butuh beberapa detik sampai kedua matanya membelak. Bukan. Itu bukan rekaman. Ia belum memutar ulang rekaman suara Sasuke.

"Sasuke.." Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah. Berharap menemukan sosok yang dicintainya.

"Aku selalu bersamamu, karena aku mencintaimu. Selamanya mencintaimu, Naruto." Suara itu terdengar lagi. Namun kali ini keterkejutan di wajah Naruto telah lenyap. Ia tersenyum sekarang. Sebuah senyuman ceria yang disukai Sasuke.

"Ya, aku juga mencintaimu, Sasuke." Bersamaan dengan sebuah senyuman ceria itu, hujan pun berhenti. Langit kelabu akan berganti menjadi langit cerah. Secerah kedua bola mata safir Naruto.

Naruto pun melepas headset yang menempel di telinganya. Harusnya ia menyadarinya. Harusnya ia tahu. Harusnya ia yakin, jika Sasuke akan selalu ada di sisinya, selalu bersamanya, selalu menjaganya, dan selalu mencintainya. Seharusnya ia tahu jika semua suara dan kenangan akan Sasuke, selamanya akan mengiringinya..

Walaupun tanpa rekaman yang selama ini diputarnya..

"Aku tahu kau selalu bersamaku, Sasuke.."

**- O W A R I -**

*Voix: suara

*Aishiteru: aku mencintaimu

*Aishiteru mo: aku mencintaimu juga

*Tanjoubi omedetou: selamat ulang tahun

Haaaa…

Membingungkan? Tentu saja!

Jadi teman-teman Naruto itu tersenyum pahit/tersenyum sedih karena mereka tahu Sasuke sudah tiada. Tapi mereka juga tahu kalau Naruto belum bisa menerima kepergian Sasuke itu.

Maaf kalau fanfic ini rada maksa. Hheheheehe~

Saya ngetiknya kilat~ dua setengah jam, hhehehe~

Jadi selama setahun itu Naruto terus mendengar suara Sasuke lewat rekaman supaya dia tetap bisa betahan meskipun Sasuke sudah tiada. xDDD

Ucapan Sasuke yang terakhir itu baru bukan rekaman. Entah bagaimana bisa ada suara Sasuke, hhehehe..

Baiklah..

Terima kasih jika ada yang mau membaca, apalagi memberikan komentar/saran/flame/kritik/kesan dan sebagainya.

Arigatou Gozaimasu~

-**Ichimaru Akito**-


End file.
